User talk:Hockeyben
Welcome Hi, welcome to NHL Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of NHL players A page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Avalanche44 (Talk) 16:54, October 13, 2010 NHL Teams Would be good to add more articles about present and former teams of the NHL.--Avalanche44 21:17, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Administrator If you do more things, such as articles on Scott Niedermayer, Patrick Roy, and Peter Stastny, then yes. --Avalanche44 21:02, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure how. But when I find out, then i'll do it. Avalanche44 19:42, December 23, 2010 (UTC) There you go. Enjoy. By the way, create articles on Peter Forsberg, Doug Gilmour, Steven Stamkos, Evgeni Malkin, and the late Pat Burns. Thanks. Avalanche44 19:47, December 23, 2010 (UTC) One great idea is to bring more users onto this wiki. Try to find some more people who would want to join the NHL wiki. Avalanche44 19:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Page Change Please do that. And do you know how to make templates? Avalanche44 20:15, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Articles Can you make articles for Martin Brodeur, Raymond Bourque, and Teemu Selanne? Thanks. Avalanche44 20:30, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Templates I can try to find out how to make a template. And thanks :) Avalanche44 20:57, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Home page Think it looks great. Sakic will be the first featured article, and Sidney Crosby will be it tomorrow. Avalanche44 21:00, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you gift Thank you so mcuh for all your work on the NHL wiki. Really, I couldn't of made it this great without you. So I made a little gift for you. Since you like the Carolina Hurricanes and the Minnesota Wild so much,I have created a jersey concept for each of them. The home jersey brings back green as the primary colour. Gold is introduced as a secondary colour, basically for the collar. The alternate jersey stays the same. Minnesota is due for the Winter Classic. And when it does happen, I have a jersey for them. Adding North Star colours,with a new alternate logo (a husky) would look dazzling. Also, the Carolina Hurricanes' logo had it's course. Taking the alternate jersey and making it the home jersey, and putting the alternate logo on the away jersey is a start. Also, the Hurricanes should introduce an alternate jersey in the Whalers' colours, with a shoulder patch depicting the old Whalers' logo. Would be cool if the Conneticut Whale of the AHL could be the affiliate of Carolina, and move the Charlotte Checkers somewhere else. Thanks again :-) Avalanche44 00:07, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article We will change it every week. Oh can you also create articles on Martin Brodeur, Teemu Selanne, Paul Kariya, and Terry Sawchuk? Thanks. Avalanche44 18:23, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Spam Spam Spam Lovely Spam Notcie the wiki will attract a lot of spammers. I'm protecting the Gretzky, Crosby and Ovechkin pages if spammers want to be silly and fool around. I've already blocked two people. --[[User:Avalanche44|'Avalanche44']] 21:13, February 3, 2011 (UTC) EA NHL Wiki I have another wiki called EA NHL Wiki. You can join there if you want to. -- 14th in the West, Matt Duchene 00:57, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Promotion Thanks.Carlos71 08:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC)